


A Lesson To Learn When You Look Down On A Sith

by LadyKraken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angry Hux, Bottom Hux, Emo Kylo Ren, Failed attempt of humor, Humiliation, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Urine, adult, top kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKraken/pseuds/LadyKraken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There it was, again. The new treasure of the Supreme Leader with a tantrum and ready to destroy the common property that was so expensive to build. He was filth. "</p><p>"Kylo knew very well that Hux had left the control room. He knew very well the humiliation he was feeling, it was a total scream from his inside. The force was unnecessary to hear it. Yet, it wasn't anywhere near 'close enough' to what he wanted and to what was fair. He also knew where was Hux going."</p><p>Kylo/Rey implyied, not explicit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson To Learn When You Look Down On A Sith

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this for the first time in a /y/ Star Wars thread as a response to a prompt in January 2016, originally it was in a pastebin link (http://pastebin.com/zBJ1LeAj). There're minor changes from that version to this one.
> 
> Also, warning for a few bad/poor humor lines.

A feel of satisfaction invaded Kylo, followed by the sweet revenge he already got in his mind. That cocky annoying of Hux was going to pay for every word he said, for every glance and expression. Every little and big thing that cunt did when things began to be hard for him were going to get paid back. With a hell of pleasure and delight. 

Kylo knew.  
Hux didn't.  
He would find out soon, not soon enough though.

The sketch of a plan formed in his mind but everything at its time. Rey happened to have an unbelievable control over her powers but still he managed to get through Rey's defenses. He needed some hard work in her body and mind, but it worked. She couldn't keep up with him. After all he was trained and she was just beginning to test her powers. Taking off her clothes and doing certain kink stuff was definitely a help. Snoke didn't care. And he made himself sure that she wouldn't be able to try any other trick. 

 

 

Hux was in charge when Kylo walked into the control room of the ship, with that attitute of his and that aura of superiority. As if he were actually any good. To be fair, to be totally fair, he was able to do great things and he did them. But... so what? Anybody with the ability to use the force could do them with enough training, with probably enough or just an average training. It is not that hard to focus and do what you must. If he were to have that power, if just he were the one to have it instead of that irresponsible and emo of Kylo... It simply wasn't fair.

He worked incredibly hard for the Order. He managed to have under control an army, to be the one who built up what was destroyed. He was the one that...! Always following the Supreme Leader orders, always thinking about how to do it better, how to be more efficient, how to... But no, after all his hard work and sacrifices, then that brat-behaved of Ben showed up and the Supreme Leader decided that keep everything working was not important enough. Always looking at that burnt mask, always wasting time with useless stuff and weak teen dilemmas instead of actually working and improving his abilities. Kylo Ren was a careless person. Not like him. 

Hux was burning inside of anger. It was not fair. He was way more capable of everything than Kylo Ren was. He should have received more credit for his job, he deserved it. Everybody knew. So when Kylo Ren stepped into the room and stood in front of him, with that mask... what on earth... he didn't even needed it. Hux couldn't bite his tongue.

 

\- So? Are we going to have to send our troops back to find the droid? - Said Hux with poison in each word.  
\- No, General Hux. - Replied Kylo with content disdain. - You'd be pleased to know that...  
\- Your lack of commitment with the Order and your neglectful decisions are damaging our progress. -Hux wasn't listening- As the...  
\- General Hux! -Kylo Ren's light saber made his appearance while he tried to calm down and control his now wild loud and noisy breath.

 

There it was, again. The new treasure of the Supreme Leader with a tantrum and ready to destroy the common property that was so expensive to build. He was filth. 

Kylo's sword disapeared with the same sudden noise and speed as it made its appearence. Inside his mask Kylo took a breath and realized how deep were Hux motivations. 

 

\- As I was saying, before you in all your misjudgement were so fast to interrupt me, I have the map. I got the information from the girl. The Supreme Leader is very glad to know it and has given out new instructions to proceed... 

 

Kylo Ren began to give those instructions to the troops and officials and while doing so, Hux stayed by the side, unable to speak. Red of shame and fury. So now the Supreme Leader also decides to simply ignore him? Were they bypassing him? What was going to happen next? A regular stormtrooper telling him what to do?

 

\- General Hux, please, excuse me sir, but we need to proceed with the new orders. 

 

There it was. A damn regular soldier was commanding him! Hux ran away from the control center into the aisles of the ship. He needed solitude, he needed to break something and calm himself down. He couldn't allow himself to be seen like that. And even less, in front of Kylo Ren. 

 

Kylo knew very well that Hux had left the control room. He knew very well the humiliation he was feeling, it was a total scream from his inside. The force was unnecessary to hear it. Yet, it wasn't anywhere near 'close enough' to what he wanted and to what was fair. He also knew where was Hux going. So he took a shortcut, not like Hux was going to go straight. 

A soft move of his hand and the door openend. A couple of steps, a new move of hand and no one able to see him. Hux had a very tidy and clean room, there was a big bright grey desk with a very comfortable looking black padded seat in one side of the main room. Then another door that communicated with his personal bedroom and bathroom. The room looked smaller than what it actually was. Kylo Ren sat down in the chair and waited in the darkness.

 

Hux walked through the corridors like a heterogeneous mixture of anger, embarrassment, rage, hate... and this huge feeling of unfairness over him. After a while he came to his personal and private space. He opened the door to his room, turned the lights on, let it close behind him and walked in. Wait, what? He didn't close the door. A small surprise sparkled his face when he turned around to check the door. A dangerous feeling ran through his spine and he turn again to check his room. Too late. He noticed his presence too late. Hux's eyes opened in shock and outrage, lifted his hand to reach his weapon, opened his mouth to scream but it was already too late. In such a fast move that Hux's eyes missed it, Kylo Ren already had his arm extended in his direction and a huge presure prevented him to move. His whole body was like... blocked. He felt his muscles chained so tightly that it hurt him. He was unable to speak, unable to move, only his gaze could go from one point to another, from his half way extended arm to Kylo's hand. From Kylo's hand to his mask, from his mask to his saber light sword, he tried to check his room, for traps, for an escape... 

\- Hello, general Hux. I hope you're enjoying your current situation. - Kylo talked with disdain and superiority - Please, save yourself those silly childish thoughts of escaping or... hmmm... 

Kylo sent a wave of force against Hux, he received it whole over his chest and saw the floor change its position. A new sudden current of air and he felt himself fly through the room and crash with the wall behind him. Hux fell to the floor and was then being elevated by that invisible force. The force. What a damn thing to have.

\- That was a very unfortunate thought. I wonder how someone so small and powerless dares to compare himself with... me. 

Kylo stood up, his black heavy clothing rustling softly against himself and through the air. He moved slowly shortening the space between them. His dark mask shined deadly at each step he gave.

\- It doesn't matter what you try or wish. You will never, by no means, be similar to me. -The Sith apprentice made Hux to stand up in the air. He put a hard grip on Hux's jaw and got dangerously close to him. Hux was, for the first time, afraid. 

Kylo enjoyed each attempt of Hux to run away, he could feel him fighting -completely unsuccessful- the grip he had on himself. And Kylo could also feel Hux panicking but trying to get those fears under control.

 

Hux's pride was deeply hurt and wounded. He felt himself reaching new degrees of shame, it couldn't be. He was the General Hux, one of the highest officials of the First Order. He was determined to not give Kylo Ren any satisfaction even though deep inside he couldn't lie to himself. Kylo could read and see his mind, his inner thoughts and fears... He couldn't hide them from him, yet the thought was too much to handle. He tried to allow only one reflection of what this situation was to him: his breath; light, quick and superficial. But he was already red and for Kylo Ren... For that man, he was transparent like clean water.

He tried to compose himself. As well as the several degrees of embarrassment he was discovering, something similar could be said about Kylo's enjoyment. He would not give that bastard of Kylo more satisfaction. He would not hide his gaze. He couldn't move but he could feel. Hux focused on his slightly numb back, on the pain he felt on his head. Somehow when he hit the wall he cut himself on his temple and a small trail of blood began to fall down his face, aiming to reach his jaw. He could feel the warm blood getting cold. The sweat of his body. He was still trying hard to release himself from those invisible ropes he had although he was pretty sure he couldn't release himself unless Kylo wanted so. He focused on the outer things surrounding him. He created a neutral space that gave his mind enough peace to calm down and stop the flow of emotions that Kylo was enjoying so much.

\- I can see through those raging eyes that you have, how deeply does it hurt you. I know it. You know it. And we both know that I couldn't care less because you, Hux, you are nothing. You are so insignificant, you have no comprehension of the force, an insect is more important than you. -Rage and shame, mixed with a new fear filled Hux in waves, with each word that Kylo said, by every second he was unable to move, Hux knew...

Kylo didn't let go his grip on Hux'x jaw, but as close as he was, he put Hux's main weapon out of his reach. He showed it to him right in front of his eyes and crushed it into a metallic useless ball. He let go his grip and searched in Hux's mind... No more weapons on him, just a couple of pens, nothing relevant. He pick them and threw them away anyway. 

Kylo took a deep breath and acted as if deliberating to do something. Hux stared at him, or at his mask but when the beating began he didn't see it coming. He should have thought about it, but didn't. Kylo threw a strong punch right to his jaw and Hux fell to the floor like a puppet. He was dizzy but noticed that the force that was holding him was gone and tried to stand up, just to receive a kick straight to his head. He blanked out and fell to the floor again. This time bleeding from his face. 

He found himself getting kicks and punches all over his body, Kylo was beating the shit out of him and he could do nothing to defend himself. In between the pain he saw something disturbing and things accelerated. Kylo was hard. Hux froze. Kylo knew. Hux tried to run away again and failed. Kylo grabbed Hux by his hair and put him on his knees before him. 

Dizzy and in shock Hux didn't fight back with enough energy when Kylo put his dick out of his clothes and shoved it right and whole inside Hux's mouth. 

\- Bite and you're dead. -Kylo hissed a very real threat

He grabbed Hux's head and began to thrust in and out of his mouth. Hux still couldn't believe what was happening to him, except that the mass of hot flesh going in and out of him was very real. The pressure was real. Kylo's hands grabbing his head tightly were real. The threat of death was real. The smell of Kylo Ren's sex was real. And the gags he was having for Kylo's dick choking with his throat were real too. Small and deep moans began to come out of Kylo's mask as he felt the pleasure of Hux's warm and hot mouth. While Hux was trying his best not to puke. Kylo felt it, and enjoyed the despair and fear of Hux, he couldn't do anything except endure it. Mixed with the sith apprentice moans were Hux's coughs and gag reflex sounds, all in favor of Kylo's arousal.

Threads of saliva came out of Hux's mouth and got stick to Kylo's clothes. His saliva was mixed with his blood and he could taste his own liquids mixed with Kylo Ren's dick in his mouth. He was beginning to have real problems breathing and snot began to fall from his nose. He felt dirtier with each of Kylo's thrusts in his mouth, he could taste something salty and slightly bitter. This couldn't be happening, not to him, not to the Gen... 

Kylo Ren grabbed very hard Hux's head and tensed his whole body. He put his dick as deep as possible and squashed Hux's head against his groin. He let out a big deep moan as he came inside Hux's mouth. A couple of shoots from his body and he released all of his cum inside him. 

Hux was hardly panting against Kylo's groin, with the mixture of saliva, blood and cum dripping out of his mouth and falling into the floor. Hux coughed hard and Kylo reduced his grip. Kylo took a deep breath and put his dick out of Hux mouth. He looked at him from the top, a very nice and arousable image he would not forget. Hux's eyes were now empty of rage or hate, but full of shock and scared. A bit disoriented and that wasn't right, was it?

\- Look at me Hux. -Kylo holded Hux's head by his chin and moved his head. Hux's eyes met theirs and then... - You better don't spill it over or you'll regret it Hux, I can promise you that.

Kylo used the force to immobilize and choke Hux, who was kneeling before him. And with his mouth open as it was and full of wastes, Kylo began to piss inside. 

\- Don't spill it over, Hux, hold it. I'm serious. 

But there was no way he couldn't spill it out, he couldn't breath, he couldn't swallow, all of it was going to make a mess and make everything wet. Hux began to panic again and tears began to came out of his eyes when he felt Kylo's piss beginning to overflow of his mouth. Suddenly the choke on him banished and trying to stay as still as possible he swallowed everything he could. But he got wet anyway. 

Kylo peed over Hux's head, face, clothes and groin. He cut the urine and made Hux to look at him once more. Hux was terrified and when he felt the force choking him again he closed his eyes and began to whimper. 

\- Open your eyes and look at me or this is not going to end ever. -Kylo was getting angry and it showed in his voice.

Hux obeyed and looked at the man with the black mask standing in front of him. Kylo used the force to choke him and open his mouth again and finished pissing in. He was carefull enough to put as much as possible inside his mouth without making it spill over, then he continued to wet Hux's face and hair until he was done.

Still staring at Hux, Kylo put his dick back inside his clothes. He took his time fixing his clothing and when Hux was already red and about to pass out he released his choke with one command:

\- Swallow it all. -Not without trouble, Hux obeyed again.

Kylo passed by next to him and walked to the door with Hux's glance glued to him. He opened the door and stood by its side one instant.

\- Compared to me, General Hux, you are less relevant than a speck of dirt in the desert. 

Kylo Ren then walked away and let the door closed with a crying dirty Hux inside his room.

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your time reading it.  
> Criticism/reviews and/or comments are welcome.


End file.
